nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Step
Step, stylized as STEP, is the second opening theme of the Nisekoi anime series and performed by ClariS. The song was first used in episode 14, but as the ending rather than the opening theme; it is the opening theme from episode 15 onwards. The limited (CD+DVD) is sold at the price of ¥1500 while the limited pressing is sold at ¥1250. Summary Animation version A paper plane is seen flying through the screen while leaving behind a magenta-colored line. The letters of "Nisekoi" are spelled on the line. Two more paper planes soon follow the first one but without lines. Circles appear from the line and spread away from it. Then, a blue sky is shown from the windows of Raku's classroom. The paper plane flies in a straight manner outside the window. Raku is seen putting some stuff into his bag in the classroom. The scene changes to Raku taking out his shoes room his locker and he drops them to the ground. Raku's shadow rotates around him (like a clock's hand). Then, the image of Raku's locket is shown. He is seen walking away from the school while carrying his bag. Chitoge suddenly appears in front of him holding a poster (of a stargazing event?) which surprises him. They are at the library showing Onodera the poster which the latter smiles at. Marika is shown hiding behind a post. She clings onto Raku which leaves the others shocked. Then, it shows the title of the anime. Next, the four of them are seen hanging out. Raku says goodbye and the three separate and go home to their respective homes. They check their closets and change their clothes. Then, the three are in a train which Raku misses. He enters a separate train behind theirs. Unfortunately, the train takes a different route and Raku is seen bawling while sitting on the train. Tsugumi is on top of the Raku's train and gets a call. She escapes the train while carrying Raku. She gets flustered and lets go of Raku. He falls to the ground and sees the image of the promised girl from ten years ago. The three girls are in front of him, looking worried. Then, Tsugumi, Shū and Ruri show up. Raku is up and a drop of blood drips from his right palm. The droplet becomes a red spider web. A huge spider is on the spider web accompanied by three smaller ones. Full version The official video clip of the song doesn't show any characters of the Nisekoi cast, they give more a view of what the series is related to. There were only various items shown in the clip which showed a building, clothes and other items with relation to the series. Appearances * Raku Ichijō * Chitoge Kirisaki * Kosaki Onodera * Marika Tachibana * Seishirō Tsugumi * Ruri Miyamoto * Shū Maiko Trivia * The limited version's cover is the name ClariS. * The limited pressing version's cover is a picture of Marika Tachibana and Kosaki Onodera.